Not Gonna be Weak
by HinduGoddess
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata leave for a month to become stronger. Meanwhile the boys are going crazy without them. See the month as the girls grow stronger and the boys try not to kill each other.ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Before a Resolution, a Pity Party

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, this story came to me as I was desperately hoping for some plotbunnies for my other story "The Bet"(It's a Full Metal Alchemist story). Well, I really hate how all the girls are portrayed as weak, so I decided to write this. Enjoy! (Oh yeah, this is after they find out Sasuke has killed Orochimaru)**

_It's just not enough._

This thought kept ringing through Sakura's mind as she stood at the bridge a few hours later. _What the hell am I doing? I can't do anything! After three years, I still have to leave it up to Naruto! I don't want to burden him anymore with bringing Sasuke-kun back alone. I want to DO something! Medical jutsu and strength.. it's just not enough. I'm weak._

A single teardrop fell into the water. _I'm still a burden. _Suddenly, she stood up, eyes tear-free. _I'm not gonna cry…I'm not gonna be weak anymore._

She ran to Kurenai-sensei's house.

Ino was in the flower shop, as usual. But thank god no one was coming in, or they would have seen this tough girl crying her eyes out. _What am I doing anymore? I don't think I've ever done anything in missions…especially when it really matters. Shikamaru…Chouji…they've always done everything. Even when we avenged Asuma-sensei, they did it. I had the most chakra, but because the one technique I have is too slow, I couldn't do anything. Even Sakura-pig is more powerful than me!_

Her tears slowly became less and less, until they finally stopped. _How the hell is crying going to make me be stronger? _She walked toward the door. _I'm gonna be useful..and not a burden to them anymore._

She then ran at top speed to Kurenai-sensei's house.

Tenten was red hot angry. But instead of letting out a giant scream of which the likes of has never been heard, she decided to take it out on the dummy. Said dummy was nearly unusable and almost in splinters, such as the five other ones before it. But Tenten failed to notice that as she furiously attacked the dummy.

_On...huff, huff… EVERY…huff, huff…DAMN…MISSION…huff, huff… I HAVEN'T… DONE… A SINGLE DAMN THING!!!!_

With this furious thought, the dummy hereby exploded as Tenten collapsed to the ground, spent. But this was only temporary, as a few seconds later, she jumped up with her kunai and started attacking the next dummy.

_Sure weapons help when I'm fighting normal criminals, but every single effing mission, I've never done anything! What are my favorite weapons going to do against anyone else? Good aim isn't gonna help anymore. In every mission that we've ever gone on, Neji, and Lee, they've done most of the work, while I just stand there. WHY CAN'T I BE STRONG??????_

The current dummy promptly exploded, leaving Tenten stunned in the debris. Then, with eyes of steel that would have scared the wits out of anyone had they been around, she ran toward Kurenai-sensei's house. (A/N: Yeah, I know, becoming repetitive. But they have to meet, remember?).

_I'll show them I can be strong. I'll prove it to them._

Hinata, for once, was actually being aggressive with the anger she held. The post was getting bykuganed so much that it had the potential of joining Tenten's dummies in wooden death.

_Even after three years, I'm still weak. Father, Neji nii-san, even my teammates still think I'm weak, even if they don't say so. But they do. Otherwise, they'd actually let me fight. I'm still weak. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun…if I wasn't such a burden, maybe they'd let me fight. I want to change, like the way Neji nii-san changed. I want to be stronger._

She took a break from the post when she noticed that her hands were raw and bleeding. _I know what I want to do now. I'll show Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and…Naruto- kun that I don't need to be taken care of._

With that thought, she ran towards her sensei's house.

**BLAM! **

"What's the big idea?" Sakura asked, annoyed, while picking herself off the ground.

"Well. Sakura, it seems we all were running towards Kurenai-sensei's house, and we all happened to bang into each other while we were going through the door." Tenten said sarcastically as she helped Hinata up.

An awkward silence fell as the girls looked at each other. "So, why are you guys going to see Kurenai-sensei?' Hinata murmured, guessing the answer.

"I think we're all here for the same reason, Hinata," Ino said, looking at the others' faces for conformation. Their expressions proved her right. Four determined faces looked at each other, seeing a mirror in each other.

"I'm leaving to become stronger."

They looked at each other, knowing the reason everyone was here.

"I think if we leave together, we'd be better and more efficient. But we can't just go by ourselves, and Kurenai-sensei can't go on missions, so I'm guessing everyone was thinking what I was thinking. That Kurenai-sensei would come along with us to help," Sakura spoke up.

A nod was given from each one of the girls.

" You girls realize we can't be gone for very long, because who knows when they might need us," Kurenai smiled as she walked through her door. Hey, when you're a ninja, you can pretty much hear everything within a 5 yard radius, and she was about to go outside anyway. Inwardly though, her slightly immature side was laughing at the surprised and scared expressions that appeared on her students' faces. But the moment soon passed, giving them all serious expressions again.

"I thought that we could leave for about a month, sensei. That way we could get enough done without being gone entirely too long," Tenten quietly spoke up.

" That's a good idea, girls. Now, I think we'd better go to Tsunade-sama to ask permission to leave. Then, we'll pack, say our goodbyes, and leave. Let's go!"

The five females walked leisurely toward the Hokage's office, with one thought running through their minds. _I won't be a burden to them anymore._

**A/N**: **Yeah, I know, sounds kinda angsty. Believe it or not, it's gonna be humorous later on. And boys will come in next chapter, for me to torment for the rest of the story. Oh yeah, here are the pairings: KibaxHinata, NarutoxSakura, InoxShikamaru, NejixTenten.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Well, this and the chapter before it are basically just set-ups for the real story. And I know people are gonna hate me for the pairings, but hey, those are the ones I support, so those are going to be the only ones I can supply evidence for. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Moment of truth," said Tenten, looking apprehensively toward the door, "So, who wants to go in first to tell her?"

"Sakura-forehead, I think you'd be the best one to talk to Hokage-sama, considering you're her apprentice. She'd most likely listen to you. We'll come in when you call us, alright?" Ino spoke up.

"Ok, _Ino-pig_," Sakura said before running to the door (so that Ino wouldn't kill her).

**Knock, knock**

"Come in!"

"Good morning, Shishou. I was wonderi-," Sakura cut off as she saw that Tsunade had had too many helpings of sake, _again_. Sighing, she quickly did the sobriety jutsu, and in the space of about five seconds, Tsunade was back at her desk, trying to pretend it had never happened.

"Yes, Sakura, what is it?" Tsunade looked at Sakura's hesitant face and sighed. "What do you need permission for?"

Sakura jerked up her head, surprised. _After this, I think I'll stop wondering exactly how we're all able to read each other's faces. It must be a female thing we get. _

"Uhh…give me a minute, and we can all tell you. OK, YOU CAN COME IN NOW!!!" The poor Hokage would probably never be able to hear the same way that she used to again.

---

"Alright I give you, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Kuchki Tenten (A/N: They never say her last name, so I borrowed one from Bleach) permission to leave for a one month training trip. Here are the passes, show them to the gatekeepers as you leave," Tsunade said, giving them what looked like passports. "Oh yes, these will give you access to any shinobi lands without being attacked." Alright, so they _were_ passports.

"Tsunade-sama, we'd like to ask you another favor," Tenten quietly said. The other girls looked at her amazed. This might have been the first time she was quiet about anything. But then, she didn't get to encounter her idol very much, so it was to be expected.

" Can I call your teammates and senseis here to say goodbye? Sure. I'll send a bird out."

_Again with the whole mind reading thing, _the females thought. The whole idea was becoming old verrry quickly.

---

"Ack, no. Argh. MOVE!! Dammit, it's too crowded! I want to go in first!" The six women sighed as they heard the sounds of the males, as well as their senseis outside the door. Ino, losing patience, strode to the door and opened it. Ten males promptly fell onto the ground at Ino's feet.

"Well, it's nice to know you all worship me, but will you GET UP?" Ino screamed.

"Due to the temporary loss of hearing, they quickly stood up in fear of getting another earful. "Hey Sakura-chan, did you get the summons too? Maybe this is a huge mission to get Sasuke back!" said, you guessed it, the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja.

"Sorry, not happening Naruto. Actually, me, Ino-pig, Hinata, and Tenten wanted to announce something to you all, so we decided to call you all in here to spare the walk to your houses," Sakura said with an air of authority.

"So what is it, Your Uglinesses?" Sai said with a smirk.

About two seconds later, pretty much all adults in there were needed to restrain the females from killing him.

"So what is it? Can you please tell us now?" Kiba said, feeling a bit impatient. But then, it had taken an hour to heal Sai consider the females had gotten to him eventually.

"Well…everyone, the thing is…" Hinata muttered.

"We're leaving."

They had the blessing of about two minutes before it sunk in.

"_**WHAT!?!?"**_

---

"Our flower of youth is leaving us forever? NOOOOOOOOO!!" Lee and Gai cried out with the whole flowing anime tears.

"You're leaving us like that traitor did, Hinata? You can't!" Kiba yelled.

"It's going to be troublesome if you leave, you realize," Shikamaru commented.

"You're going to leave like Sasuke-teme did? And you're going to leave me alone with _him_, Sakura-chan?" Naruto cried, pointing dramatically at Sai.

"Listen, I know it's traumatic about Asuma, but is that really a good reason to leave while you're pregnant?" Kakashi asked.

All this was said at the same time, so obviously, the women had absolutely no clue what they were saying. Sighing, they did what was necessary to gain order again. "_**SHUT UP!!!!!!!**_**"**

With this loss of hearing yet again, they shut up to protect their ears. " You idiots, of course we're not leaving permanently, just for a month or so. It's a training trip, after all." Tenten said. _What kind of idiots do I have for teammates anyway?_

"Oh, alright then. I guess we have nothing to worry about," Neji said. The other people looked at him, astounded. Since when was Hyuga Neji worried about someone? The girls turned knowingly to Tenten, seeing her blush red.

"But you're leaving me with _him_, Sakura-chan? I'm not gonna live without you for a month!" This of course, was talking about Sai, but unaware to him, he had left Sakura as red as a tomato with the unknowing love confession. _Was he always this sweet?_

"Uhh…yeah Naruto, I'm leaving you with him for about a month. I trust you not to kill him by the time we get back." Sakura said after a second.

_I wouldn't be too sure about that. Things are going to get very troublesome around here very soon. _Shikamaru thought with a smirk.

" So, anyway, if any of you want to see us off at the gate, be there in an hour, ok," Hinata said, suddenly becoming business like. Gai and Kakashi, decided they didn't want to, so they gave a quick hug to their respective students along with a "good luck", and poofed away.

---

As it turns out, all the males ended up coming to the gate. Even Sai, though he insisted it was for research to see how normal people said goodbye.

"I'll pretend to believe that, alright?" Sakura said, laughing as she gave him- horrors of horrors!- a small hug. Seeing Naruto looking murderous, she quickly ran over to him to give him a hug. A longer hug. " Be alive when I come back, ok?" She whispered in his ear, as she let go. Naruto now looked like he would die of happiness now.

---

Ino was saying goodbye to her teammates as well. Chouji wasn't a problem, considering he was the nicest guy in the group. He was perfectly fine with giving Ino a big hug (but just as friends, mind you). The problem was Shikamaru. How do you say goodbye to a guy like him? Chouji could see her discomfort. His evil friendship side actually woke up then.

"Just give him a kiss, and he'll be fine," Chouji smirked as he let go. As much as he was going to miss his friend, the red-hot blush was worth seeing before she left. Besides, he knew they would be great together.

Ino was seriously freaking out as Shikamaru walked toward her. _How am I going to say goodbye? I'm NOT going with Chouji's advice here!_

"Well, uhhh…bye then. See you in a month," she said out loud as he reached her. Without a word, he swept her up into a quick hug before letting go with a red face and a smirk. " Come back soon, troublesome woman," he said with a wave. Red-faced, Ino turned toward the gate.

---

"I'll miss you, my youthful friend!" Lee cried, sweeping up Tenten into a hug while crying anime tears.

"Lee…can't…breathe…" Tenten just managed to choke out. Luckily, Neji managed to jump in and bykugan Lee into letting go.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna miss you idiots too," Tenten said, giving Lee a hug. Before she decided against it, she quickly hugged Neji too and ran toward the gate, leaving behind a very flustered jounin.

"Ahh, the power of youth that is love," Lee said, grinning as he waved goodbye.

"Shut up."

---

Hinata, however, had absolutely no clue what to do. Kiba, seeing this, pulled her into a long hug. This probably would have caused her to faint except for the fact that Kiba was holding her up. "Uhh…I'll miss you, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," she whispered out. Shino, in an unexpected gesture, reached out and patted her head. "Don't make us have to go out and get you, alright," Kiba said.

Hinata, now red as a tomato, walked towards the gate.

---

"So, we're thinking of going to the Land of Waves, where we met Tazuna-san, Inari-san, and Tsunami-san. There, we'll get a good place to train, as well as lodgings. Don't kill each other while we're gone, ok?" Sakura yelled back as they walked away

"See you in a month!"

**A/N: Now, a little bit of romance, and a little bit of humor. Now, the feature story begins! Reviewers are praised, and I live on reviews. So please give this story one so the author doesn't die.**


End file.
